Nauka sztuki pustelniczej (tom)
Nauka sztuki pustelniczej (仙術伝承!, Senjutsu Denshō!) jest 44. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 403 Łzy (涙, Namida) left|thumb|159px|Itachi płacze, kiedy odchodzi od Sasuke. Naruto pensa sobre seu último encontro com Itachi, onde ele disse para Itachi que ele é mais um irmão para Sasuke do que o próprio Itachi. Itachi pergunta, se isso é verdade, o que ele faria se Sasuke atacasse Konoha. Naruto responde que ele iria defender a aldeia e parar Sasuke, mas sem matá-lo. Satisfeito, Itachi lhe dá um pouco de seu poder, esperando que Naruto não chegue a precisar dele. Ele, em seguida, parte. Sasuke, em outro lugar, também pensa sobre Itachi; na noite em que ele matou o clã Uchiha. No ponto onde Sasuke tinha pensado que ele tinha desmaiado naquela noite, Sasuke se relembra que ele tinha seguido Itachi e o atacado. Itachi não foi prejudicado, mas ele olhou para Sasuke com lágrimas nos olhos. Sasuke conclui que ele não pode fazer o que Itachi queria que ele fizesse. Rozdział 404 "Jastrząb" i "Brzask" (“鷹”と“暁”, "Taka" to "Akatsuki") right|thumb|159px|Reakcja Naruto na wieść o śmierci Jiraiyi. Naruto é chamado ao escritório de Tsunade. Lá, ele encontra o Time 7 e um grupo de sapos esperando por ele. Fukasaku lhe informa da morte de Jiraiya. Em outro lugar, Taka tem uma reunião com a Akatsuki. Sasuke declara suas intenções de matar os líderes de Konoha responsáveis pela destruição dos Uchiha. A Akatsuki se oferece para ajudar, mas só se Taka capturar o Oito-Caudas enquanto eles lidam com o Nove-Caudas. Depois, Tobi fala com Zetsu, feliz por finalmente se livrar de Itachi. Ele admite que as perdas que a organização sofreu foram graves, mas que valeram a pena para ganhar a lealdade de Sasuke. Rozdział 405 Spadek (遺されたもの, Nokosareta Mono) left|thumb|159px|Naruto w żałobie po śmierci Jiraiyi. Fukasaku explica que Jiraiya lhe deu uma mensagem codificada sobre Pain antes de morrer e mostra para os presentes. Ao invés disso, Naruto se concentra em Tsunade, culpando-a por deixar Jiraiya ir em uma missão tão perigosa sozinho. Tsunade não faz nenhum esforço para refutar sua afirmação enquanto ele saí furioso do escritório, apesar dos protestos de Sakura. Naruto continua o resto do dia andando pela aldeia e fica de luto por Jiraiya. Ele se depara com Iruka, que revela que Naruto está finalmente ganhando reconhecimento em grande escala na aldeia, e se oferece para levá-lo ao Ramen Ichiraku, mas Naruto recusa. À noite, Naruto, segurando um picolé, vai a um parque e começa a chorar, lamentando por Jiraiya não ser capaz de vê-lo se tornar um Hokage. Iruka o encontra e o conforta sobre a morte de Jiraiya, dizendo o quão orgulhoso Jiraiya era por ter um aluno como Naruto, além de dizer que ele vive em Naruto. Enquanto isso, Tsunade atribuí Shikamaru para decifrar a mensagem que Jiraiya deixou. Embora Shikamaru diga que ele está ocupado com suas próprias tarefas, Sakura insiste que ele o faça. Mais tarde, Tsunade fica algum tempo sozinha e chora por Jiraiya, lembrando-se de quando os dois se conheceram e arrependida por não ter correspondido aos sentimentos de Jiraiya anteriormente. Rozdział 406 Klucz do przyszłości (未来への鍵, Mirai e no Kagi) right|thumb|159px|Shikamaru wyciąga Naruto z depresji. O interrogatório do prisioneiro de Amegakure que Jiraiya capturou é deixado para Ibiki, enquanto o estudo do Pain que ele capturou é deixado para Shizune. Shikamaru visita o Esquadrão de Criptograma de Konoha para tentar decifrar a mensagem deixada por Jiraiya, mas eles concluem que eles não podem fazê-lo sem descobrir a chave, algo que só alguém próximo a Jiraiya seria capaz de descobrir. Shikamaru recorre a várias pessoas, mas torna-se evidente que Naruto é o único que pode ajudar. Naruto, ainda triste com a morte de Jiraiya, tem dificuldade em se concentrar. Através de uma visita a uma Kurenai grávida, Shikamaru inspira Naruto, lembrando-lhe que ele perdeu seu professor também, mas que eles não podem perder tempo lamentando porque eles devem eventualmente se tornarem tão grandes quanto seus mestres eram. Rozdział 407 Adresat - Naruto (ナルトに宛てて, Naruto ni Atete) left|thumb|159px|Pain gotowy do ataku na Konohę. Naruto olha a mensagem codificada de Jiraiya, que parece ser uma sequência de números. Ele informa Shikamaru que o primeiro caractere não é um número, mas uma katakana para "ta", uma peculiaridade única da escrita de Jiraiya que só Naruto saberia. Kakashi sugere que ela pretende indicar que as Táticas Icha Icha são a chave para os outros números, reais. Tomando a primeira palavra em cada página do livro, eles formam a mensagem "o verdadeiro não está entre eles". Eles não têm ideia do que isso significa, então decidem perguntar à alguém que possa saber. Em Amegakure, os Seis Caminhos da Dor se preparam para irem à Konoha, com o Pain que Jiraiya capturou sendo substituído por outro. Rozdział 408 Pomysł Fukasaku (フカサクの提案, Fukasaku no Teian) right|thumb|159px|Fukasaku zachęca Naruto do treningu senjutsu. Em Kumogakure, Taka interroga um ninja de Kumo sobre o jinchūriki do Oito-Caudas. Usando seu Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke é capaz de descobrir onde ele está. Em Konoha, Naruto pergunta para Fukasaku se ele sabe o que significa a mensagem deixada por Jiraiya antes de sua morte: "o verdadeiro não está entre eles". Fukasaku não consegue oferecer quaisquer teorias prováveis sobre como isso se relaciona com Pain. Com o estudo das outras pistas deixadas por Jiraiya ainda em curso, Fukasaku se oferece para ensinar senjutsu para Naruto a fim de prepará-lo para seu encontro inevitável com Pain. Rozdział 409 Nauka sztuki pustelniczej (仙術伝承!, Senjutsu Denshō!) left|thumb|159px|Taka spotyka Killera B. Naruto deseja boa sorte para seus amigos em Konoha com a investigação sobre Pain. Fukasaku os lembra para enviarem uma mensagem caso eles precisem de ajuda, antes de ir para o Monte Myōboku com Naruto. Quando eles chegam lá, Fukasaku informa Naruto que aprender senjutsu exige que ele se torne um com a natureza. Uma vez dominado e combinado com seu próprio chakra, Naruto vai conseguir usar o Modo Sábio. Naruto pergunta por onde começar, para o qual Gamakichi diz que ele deve morrer. Enquanto isso, Taka localiza o jinchūriki do Oito-Caudas. Rozdział 410 Starcie w przełęczy burz (雲雷峡の闘い!!, Unraikyō no Tatakai!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto dowiaduje się jakie jest ryzyko nowego treningu. Naruto fica preocupado com a afirmação de Gamakichi que ele deve morrer, mas Fukasaku lhe assegura que essa é apenas uma terrível analogia. Para se tornar um com a natureza, e, assim, dominar o senjutsu, Naruto deve aprender a ficar perfeitamente imóvel e reunir a energia natural. Um óleo especial pode ajudá-lo com isso, mas ele corre o risco de se transformar em um sapo e, em seguida, em uma estátua, se ele não for cuidadoso. Naruto decide tentar este método, decidido a ser tão grande como Jiraiya. Enquanto isso, Taka batalha contra Killer B, o jinchūriki do Oito-Caudas. Quando Suigetsu e Jūgo mostram não serem páreo para ele, Sasuke decide enfrentá-lo. Rozdział 411 Ośmioogoniasty kontra Sasuke (八尾VSサスケ!!, Hachibi Bāsasu Sasuke!!) left|thumb|159px|Killer B swoimi mieczami atakuje Sasuke. Sasuke atakuje Killera B mieczem, świadomość, że nie może zabić B. To niektóre postanowienia nie dotyczy B, który korzysta Kubikiribōchō Suigetsu, aby zderzyć z nim. B jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności Sasuke z ostrzem, więc robi mu uprzejmość wykorzystanie z jego siedem osobistych zamiast ostrza Suigetsu. Sasuke ma trudność z dotrzymaniem przez B wielu ciosów, nawet z jego Sharinganem, ale uważa, że ma tę zaletę, kierując błyskawicę do miecza. B ma również tę zaletę, którego używa do dźgnięcia Sasuke z wieloma mieczami. Rozdział 412 Dreszcz jak nigdy dotąd (かつてない戦慄, Katsutenai Senritsu) right|thumb|159px|Killer B przygotowuje się do ataku. No Monte Myōboku, Naruto pede para treinar com clones das sombras para agilizar o seu treinamento com o senjutsu. Fukasaku concorda, mas eles não ajudam muito. Vendo que Naruto está tendo problemas, Fukasaku informa que nem todos podem aprender senjutsu; apenas aqueles com grandes reservas de chakra e a determinação de nunca desistir. Naruto tem o prazer de descobrir que ele tem uma abundância de ambos. Enquanto isso, Karin cura as lesões de Sasuke enquanto o resto da Taka luta contra Killer B. Vendo que eles podem realmente ser um desafio, B decide ir com tudo. Cytat "W końcu udało mi się odwiedzić rodzinne strony. Wyglądając przez okno samolotu, podziwiałem chmury, ponownie utwierdzając się w przekonaniu jak bardzo je lubię." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2008 Na drugiej stronie okładki Poznawszy historię brata, Sasuke wybiera drogę, którą zamierza podążyć. Mając na uwadze ewentualne straty i zyski, postanawia ramię w ramię z "Brzaskiem" zapolować na ogoniastych, w tym samym czasie pustelniczy ropuch przynosi do Konohy wieść o śmierci Jiraiyi, Naruto nie chce jednak w nią uwierzyć i... Kategoria:Tomy